


Вас любят

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Почему же вы думаете, что вас не любят? Ведь это совсем не так
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Вас любят

Уверена, вы знаете чувство, когда хочется подойти, заговорить, банально познакомиться — хотя вы уже знаете об этом человеке всё — но страшно, так страшно и неловко. Стыдно за то, что вы кажетесь себе неинтересной, неспособной привлечь внимание.

Уверена, вы знаете это чувство, вы могли слышать о нём от подруг или же испытывать его самостоятельно. Но вряд-ли вы когда-нибудь думали о том, что кто-то может испытывать то же самое по отношению к вам.

Как часто, смотря на человека, который вам нравится — многие годы или просто мимолётная симпатия — вы думали о том, чувствует ли этот человек себя красивым? Или о том, любит ли этот человек себя? Думаю, не очень часто.

Как часто, смотря на этого же человека, вы думали о его красоте или таланте? Восхищались, не могли отвести глаз, ведь этот человек так прекрасен? Думаю, в разы чаще.

Но уверяю, если бы вы смотрели на мир глазами того человека, вы бы никогда не подумали о себе в том же ключе, что вы думаете сейчас. Ведь этот человек живёт с этим и считает себя чем-то обычным, недостойным внимания — а иногда, то, что привлекает вас в этом человеке и вовсе ненавистно ему.

Мы чаще всего смотрим на свои недостатки, исправляя их, искореняя, и при этом мы совершенно не замечаем достоинств — ведь с ними не надо бороться. Как часто вы хвалите себя за то, что вы сделали какую-нибудь привычную, повседневную вещь? Как часто вы говорите себе смотря в зеркало «Моё дорогое я, ты сегодня выглядишь особенно красиво!» или «Тебе идёт эта стрижка!»? Но при этом вы тоже самое делаете с другими людьми. Чем вы хуже?

Абсолютно ничем.

Простая истина — вы индивидуальны и вашу индивидуальность любят.

Проявляйте её.

Просто подумайте о том, что для кого-то вы — тот самый взаимно читающий аккаунт на твиттере, который настолько интересный, что страшно и слово написать в директ — а так хочется, что пальцы начинает сводить.

Для кого-то ты — та самая милая девочка из школы, о которой хочется узнать побольше, но при этом так страшно чего-то побольше — а вдруг гомофобна? А вдруг консервативна?

Для кого-то ты — именно тот человек, мнение которого, касательно того самого (особо важного для этого человека) вопроса, так хочется узнать, но так страшно, что оно может не совпасть с из собственным — тогда шансов не будет.

Или может одна из вас привлекла внимание той самой скрытной девушки из параллели, которая будет знать про вас всякие мелочи — вроде привычки избегать одноклассников в столовой и записывать о вас в дневник «Она сегодня улыбнулась. Так красиво. Её улыбка прекрасна!»?

Представьте, как кто-то ищет вас каждый день в школе — как вы в школьные годы искали того самого человека, зная на каких переменах и по каким дням он ходит кушать, на каких этажах у него уроки.

Представьте как кто-то думает о вас и улыбается, как вы это делаете, думая о любимом человеке. Такое вполне реально. Поверьте.

А вдруг, вы нравитесь кому-то, кто постоянно на слуху? Но ей стыдно об этом думать, ведь она — та самая популярная девушка, она должна думать о парнях и бухле, а думает о вас. И от этого относится ещё более презрительно? Ей страшно, но вы ей всё ещё нравитесь, а рядом нет никого, чтобы поговорить, и она просто замыкается, становясь всё холоднее, злее и то избегая, то наоборот привлекая внимание.

Очень сложно понять, нравитесь ли вы кому-то или нет, ведь каждый выражает свои эмоции по-разному. Каждый ведёт себя по разному, когда чувствует, что сердце от вида улыбки того самого человека начинает биться быстрее.

И даже ваш краш, может как вы сейчас, страдать от нелюбви к себе, не зная, что вы убиваетесь по этому человеку который год.


End file.
